10 Sweet moments
by Nathalie.S
Summary: 10 "dulces" momentos. AU sasuhina. serie de oneshots. capitulo 3. paciencia.Un Sasuke frustrado, una hinata nerviosa, una mala combinación y peor aun atrapados en un ascensor-semi-lime.paciencia.tragedia
1. Chapter 1

**10 "****Sweet****" Moments**

**Paring: sasuhina**

**Promise**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-hinata- dijo neutro el azabache, aquel silencio en verdad lo estaba incomodando

-si- pregunto nerviosa, aquel chico la intimidaba, de eso no cabía duda alguna, aun así debía de relacionarse con el, era su naturaleza ser así

Además, hay que ser comprensibles, el no tenia la culpa de que sus padres murieran en un accidente ni que tampoco estuviera solo durante todo este tiempo, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo…bueno hubiera sido peor ¿no?

-…eres fastidiosa- bien, tal vez habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, podía aceptar aquellas miradas discriminatorias por parte de este, es mas hasta podía soportar las bolas de papelitos que de ves en cuando le lanzaba en la clase, **pero **otra cosa era su persona, o si, el uchiha ese se lamentara de haberla insultado

-sasuke- dije de la manera más dulce que sus cuerdas vocales lograron conseguir

-¿si?- volteo con aquella estupida sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, perfecto, sonrió retadora

-cállate-dijo victoriosa para luego marcharse triunfante del lugar bajo la vista atonica del pelinegro

El bufido del menor uchiha no se hizo de esperar

Aquella **chica** freak había herido su orgullo

Sonrió

No le dejaría con el gusto

Era una **promesa**

Porque cuando **sasuke uchiha** promete algo…

…siempre lo cumple


	2. Chapter 2:

paring: sasuhina

titulo: 10 "sweet" moments

capitulo 2. reglas del amor

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Reglas del amor…

**-1. **_**Solo debes de tener ojos para ella…**_

La viste cruzar el campús

_**Ella**__ te vio_

Sonreíste seductor pensaste: _"preciosa_" te miro, intercambiaron miradas, te acercaste a ella y rodeaste su cintura, atrayéndola a ti como todo un galán mientras ella te besaba

Genial

Tu plan salio a la perfección, obtuviste a la chica

**Error**

Tu novia lo vio, **mierda**

**-2. **_**Debes de darle a entender que la quieres, dale regalos, canciones, poemas...**_

-hinata espera-

-no, no me hables, eres un idiota-

-mierda, sakura fue la…-

-lo vi. Todo!, porque…porque me mientes!-

-perdón…pero…yo…ten- le entregas un peluche, ella se conmueve, te mira nuevamente, tu la miras con la misma intensidad, ambos se encuentran perdidos en la mirada del otro

-Baka-te da una cachetada mientras te cierra la puerta y se va, te la quedas mirando como un estupido

**3. _el amor no es un juego, no importa lo que pase, si la amas, estarás a su lado..._**

-sasuke…- te miro, notaste como las lagrimas brotaban de sus opalinos ojos, estaban hinchados, ella había llorado…por ti, te sientes desgraciado

-hinata…yo…yo te amo…perdón…fui un idiota- confesaste mientras cerrabas tus ojos con fuerza, verla llorar te hacia sentir miserable, era tu culpa y lo sabias, pero sobre todo eso la amabas

**4. _se sincero..._**

-sasuke…- ella no se mueve, solo se te queda viendo, era tu oportunidad, sacas de tu saco un collar en forma de corazón, pero no cualquiera, era de tu madre

-mi madre me dijo… "cuando encuentres a la dueña de tu corazón, entrégaselo, porque no hay nada mas hermoso que el verdadero amor"-susurraste con tristeza, tu madre había muerto, y antes de que partiera, te entrego esto

Ella sonrió, y te abrazo, te sentiste dichoso

Aquel sentimiento que siempre tratabas de evadir, de ignorar…

…Te sentiste un completo Tarado, por cometer dicho acto, pero feliz por la felicidad que te llenaba al sentirlo

Haber tratado de borrar ese sentimiento fue un grave error

Lo sabias-miras a la persona que te abrazaba mientras le dedicas una tierna sonrisa-

Pero gracias a ella, aquella dicha renació en ti

Ahora te embriagaba

Y sabias que era…

**_5. Ultima regla_._ Ámala, con todo tu corazón_**

…**Era amor**

* * *

perdon, pero este era un oneshot

perdon, de verdad pero no puedo hacer fanfic, simplemente no puedo, me conozco demasiado para decir que si ago otro fanfic mas, talves ni lo termine, espeor terminar upz numero equivocado para tener un nuevo proyecto

**gomen**

**rewiews**

**akii-katsu:** gracias por tu coment, amo como escribes, ^^, te gusto el fic?, kyaa que chvre!-soy emotiva- perdon si te e ilusionado, pero esto es un oneshot, u.u, me ustaria continuarlo pero se que no puedo, estoy demasiado atareada con las notas para poder hacer uno mas, espero que te halla gustado, sigue leyendo!

**lennaParis:** te conozco? es broma, claro que te conosco!, gracias por comentar en mis otros fanfic ^^, -tuh tambien gaarahina-chan ;) no me e olvidado de ti chica!- epseor tambien no haberte defraudado, pero era un oneshot, aun ais me gustaria que sigas leyendo, :) besiitoz!

**garahina-4e**: aii ola! graciaz por el comentz-y en los demas fanfic chicaz!-, me hacez feliz!, perdon por defraudarte u.u pero no puedo hacer fanfic, en verdad lo siento, de igual forma espero que sigas leyendo, ni esta llena de inspiracion xD, saludos!:9! por cierto te comento que el proximo capitulo de upz n.e.: sasuke trata de "interactuar" un poco mas con hinata...O.o... ¿a que me refiero?. o//o no es lo que piensas... talves despues O//O... X) te dejo con las dudas , xau!

byez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: **ascensor

**Paring: **sasuhina

**Autor:** naxiitah-chan

**Sumari:**

UN Sasuke frustrado, una hinata nerviosa, una mala combinación y peor aun atrapados en un ascensor-semi-lime

**Notas del autor:**

hi, si, se que en ves de hacer este oneshot debería hacer la continuación de mi fanfic, tambien se que quieren matarme, pero en estos momentos no tengo animo, mi mejor amiga no quiere saber nada de mi, por una bronca que hubo entre las dos, después de unos días, ella seguía así, y le pedi perdon y todo, pero de nada funciono, porque aun cuando ciertamente tengo la culpa en mayoria, ella fue la primera que ocasiono el problema, luego del perdon y de todo lo demas, ella seguia necia, derrotada pregunte: "seguiremos siendo amigas….verdad?" - ella respondió- no, creo que nunca

Es por eso que por ahora no continuare, hasta desahogarme por completo, porque se que si hago la continuacion- y ese capitulo es uno de los mas romanticos- me saldria de la ruta y solo escribiria desgracias, solo hice el oneshot, porque de cierta forma, siento que descargo todo, toda la pena

Aun cuando esta se me sea demasiada, esto es lo unico que me libera aquel sentimiento

**Perdón a todos**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

-bueno..s días sasuke-san- murmuro sonrojada mientras le daba un espacio en aquel pequeño ascensor

-hmpt- bufo, estaba molesto, demasiado, mas de lo normal, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso era por la presencia de esa miserable desconocida?, no, hoy no tenia tiempo para eso, porque desde hoy, seria el nuevo gerente de la maldita empresa de su padre

En sus planes no cabía la aborrecedora idea de encargarse de la empresa y todo la responsabilidad que trae consigo, es mas ese cargo debió corresponderle al estupido de su hermano, o como le gusta decirle, ototo-baka

Pero lamentablemente, el desgraciado huyo, ese maldito lo dejo con toda la trabajo, y ¿de que manera?, en un tonto mensaje de fax:

_Moshi moshi sasuke-kun, tengo que decirte algo, e decisidido darme un tiempo, un viaje,, tal vez dure unos 20 años…no se tal vez para siempre, es por eso que te dejo la empresa, espero que papa lo acepte, si, lo se me estarás agradeciendo, y sabes como lo puedes hacer?, puedes mandarme mi libreta de notas y mi guitarra, es que con el apuro de la huida me olvide_

_Te quiere_

_Tu hermano_

Si era la única persona que escribiría semejante desfachatez, tan simple pero a las ves tan trascendentales, escribir cosas como si fueran puntos insignificantes con el tono relajado que lo caracterizaba, como si fuera cualquier carta, era el estilo de itachi

-estupido-mascullo mientras soltaba un leve gruñido que puso nerviosa a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, de todas las personas de esta empresa, le tuvo que tocar con ella. Hinata hyuuga, una chica tímida, mediocre, con nada que mostrar, porque sinceramente, detrás de esas ropas holgadas era fácil deducir que era tan plana como la molesta de sakura

Nunca la había visto sin todas esas ropas de más, nunca la había visto con un TOP ni nada de esas atavíos que provocan a mas de uno, pero podía asegurar de que detrás de todo esto, la hyuuga ocultaba -en esas vestidos- el desproporcionamiento de su frágil anatomía

Mira de reojo a la joven, estaba sonrojada y respiraba agitada

Factores que delatarían el nerviosismo que padecía ante su persona, sonrió

_Baka_

Tip tap tic tap tiptiptip

Se apagaron las luces blancas que iluminaban aquel ascensor

La ventilación se hizo dificultosa

Y las luces de emergencia se prendieron

Que diablos estaba ocurriendo!

-uchiha-san… que pa..pasa?- pregunto dudosa mientras sus manos se apoyaban con nerviosismo en aquella pared que los rodeaba

-mierda… se atoro el ascensor- susurro con furia el nombrado Asustando a su acompañante

-q…que-dice aun impactada

-acaso no entiendes!, estamos atrapados- dijo sudoroso, al parecer la falta de ventilación estaba haciendo efecto

Si quería salir con vida sin ser asfixiado por todo este calor, solo queda una única solución

algo…compleja…

-hyuug..a- dijo entrecortado, ella lo miro nerviosa y plasmada- sácate la ropa

El rostro de ella enrojeció, tanto que seria fácil confundirlo con un tomate maduro, aun no Cabía en la sola idea planteada por el uchiha

Cabeceo en señal de negación, la sola idea de estar semi desnuda con aquel intimidante hombre le daba escalofríos

_Odiaba dar explicaciones_

Bufo nuevamente molesto, era demasiado complicada, una molestia, sin siquiera darle paso a reaccionar, la cogio en entre los hombros, y con brusquedad le quito la chamarra que tenia puesta

La joven soltó un grito, mientras lo empujaba hacia el otro extremo pensando en lo pervertido que era

El solo se limito a ignorar sus vanos intentos de alejarlo de su persona,

"_era una completa rara, porque no podría ser como las demás…"-_pensaba mentalmente el moreno mientras terminaba de quitarle aquella irritante cafarena de su cuerpo

Ella resignada, termino sendiendo a las acciones del pelinegro, sus pómulos aun cuando había volvido al usual color pálido de antes, podía sentir como su cuerpo adquiría aquel extraño calor, a cada roce accidental por parte del azabache ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

La mirada asustada y la expresión del rostro de aquella joven le causo cierta gracia, era rara, si fuera otra persona, de seguro se lanzaría a sus brazos, pero no…ella era diferente

Todo en ella lo era, hasta esos ojos claros, casi blancos…que reflejaban la pureza, una pureza que jamas obtendría… por que el ya estaba manchado

Al terminar su labor, el uchiha, reincorporándose, se apoyo en una de las paredes de aquel lugar, contemplo sorprendido a aquella mujer semi-desnuda, ciertamente no era como se lo imaginaba, era…perfecta, aquella estrecha cintura, esos bien formados pechos que se notaban por debajo de aquel apretado polo, esas largas y seductoras piernas…por kami, era hermosa…volteo, ¿hace cuanto que no había tocado a una mujer? Mucho, no, ahora no, no podía dejarse llevar por sus excitadas hormonas, por ahora

Con suma rapidez empezó a sacarse aquel elegante terno negro, frente a una sorprendida hinata

-uchiha-san que…que hace?-

-hmpt, acaso quieres morir asfixiada, hyuuga?-asiendo un ademán, señalando las ventanas de ventilación, estas estaban cerradas por completo, la ojiperla avergonzada al darse cuenta de esto, pidió disculpas reiteradas veces, causando la irritación del pelinegro

-quieres dejar de disculparte- dijo harto de escuchar aquella voz, estaba sudando, hacia demasiado calor

-perdón…-

Suspiro derrotado, jamas cambiaria, vio por el termómetro de aquel aparato, estaban a mas de la temperatura normal, debían de hacer algo rápido o sino…

-uchiha-san…-susurro la joven, llamando la atención de este, al voltear pudo ver como la chica trataba en vano mantenerse en calor

¿En calor?

Su cuerpo se congelo de repente, pero que…!

La ventilación reanudo, pero esta ves con mucho mas fuerza, volteo a ver el termómetro, estaban a 16 grados, mierda

Se acerco a la hyuuga, esta estaba pálida, demasiado

Maldición si no hacia algo ella…!

Sasuke san-murmuro ahogadamente la ojiperla, esta trataba de ponerse aquellas ropas que le habia quitado el pelinegro

Pero sabía que no era suficiente

Necesitaban otra fuente de calor, aunque no quiera aceptarlo se necesitaban…

-hinata-era la primera vez que la llamaba de su nombre- pensó la ojiperla

El la miraba dubitativo -…_pero era la única forma_- se respondía

En un rápido movimiento paso la mano por la estrecha cintura de la azulada, un gemido escapo de sus labios, aquel contacto la había sorprendido

-hmpt. No me mires así, si no lo hago moriremos-susurro para luego coger delicadamente su cabeza, apoyándola contra su pecho, se recostaron el suelo, usando las vestimentas de la azulada, como cobijas, era la única forma, hasta que salieran de ahí

Estaba sonrojada, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre como ahora, pero el calor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo la tranquilizo, sabia que solo lo hacían para sobrevivir, esa idea la sobrecogió…y se sintió vacía…

-uchiha-san…-

-llámame sasuke-dijo sereno, ella alzo la mirada, y pudo ver a un hombre tranquilo, apacible, sonrió.

-arigato- susurraste un poco adormitada, aquellas palabras sorprendieron al chico, que solo pudo contemplar, aun estupefacto como aquella misteriosa joven se abrazaba hacia el

_-"será por el frió"-_ medito

No, hace mucho que dejo de sentirlo

Talvez, no saldría de esta, sintió pena

De verdad le hubiese gustado conocer a esa rara chica…

-sonrió melancólico-

Este era el final

Antes de quedar dormido, escucho las palabras de aquella hermosa joven de ojos opalinos

-Es calido…sasuke-san…-

Giro su cara, y la miro, aquel sonrojo característico de ella ya no se encontraba, su cuerpo ya no emanaba ese calor que hace unos segundos lo embriagaba

Ya no estaba

La única chica por la cual se intereso

Con esa idea cerro por ultima vez sus pesados parpados debido al cansancio, con la certeza de que no volvía a despertar…

* * *

Rewiews?

**agradecimientos**

**claressa:** que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo especial. aun cuando, siendo sincera, no me inspire del todo, gracias, fue muy lindo de tu parte, espero que este te guste, algo dramatico, e insinuante- muy leve, leve lime- iba a hacerlo lemon, pero con el estado de animo por los suelos, le hice un final medio melancolico y triste, de igual forma, que lo disfrutes :). besos

**lennaParis:** Gracias por tus comentarios, lenna-san, te puedo llamar asi?, de verdad, me hubiera gustado hacer fanfic, pero conociendome, por ahora me es imposible,¿en serio?, aii me alegra!, tambien pienso igual, aunque ultimamente lo que encuentro son fanfic, y algunos que estan parados momentaneamente :(, por eso prefiero los oneshot, y si no hay, aveces me doy una escapadita y leo un naruhina, porque hay buenas escritoras, aii. siemrpe me salgo del tema, bueno, entonces te recomiendo que leas el de nanu-ashida -sasuhina- es muy lindo :), espero que te guste este

**akki-katsu:** dejame decirte nuevamente. adoro tus fics. ok. ahora si, gracias por el comentario, de verdad te gusto?, kiaa me alegra :), entonces creo que tambien este te gustara, si, yo tambien esperaba convertirlo a fanfic-creeme que si- pero como dije antes, no creo poder hacerlo, hasta terminar el de ups numero equivocado. besos :)

**gaarahina-4e:** de verdad?. genial. me halagas!, espero que sigas leyendo :), y en especial este capitulo! bueno tu pregunta, esta respondida solo lee el oneshot ;), espero que te guste, y perdon por el fanfic pero por ahora no lo continuare- talves lo haga el sabado o domingo-. te agradeceria, en serio! seria genial que ma gente lo leyera, gracias!.saludos!


End file.
